


Baby and Dean

by maaldas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is possessed & hits Dean, who ends up badly injured, so after he recovers & leaves hospital, he's a little freaked out being near his car, so Sam has to reunite his brother with his beloved car again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hoodie_time meme round 6 for anonymous prompter.

  
  
  
It has been a few weeks after they _un-tarp_ the Impala from her hiding place. So, it is kind of understandable that Dean is overjoyed. He takes the black beauty driving along the town they are currently staying. He also takes her to the car wash to give her most thorough wash ever and tunes her up at a local workshop while Sam is doing research back at the motel room.

Sam does not really mind. He is just happy to see his big brother stops moping about and becomes excited again even though the reason of his excitement is completely unreasonable to Sam. He just cannot believe that Dean manages to appear like six years old on high sugar once they roll the Impala out of the garage.

“Don’t wait up, Sammy! I’ll be having fun with my baby all day.”

That's what Dean said just before he left Sam in front of the motel room door. Sam has no choice other than going into the room and boots up his laptop to start researching on their latest case. There has been a couple of odd death in this town in the last couple of weeks. Forensic evidences point on hit and run but there is no witness in each of the crime scene and the only car around is the victims’ own car. That should have been enough of a clue but Sam does not catch on it until later in the day.

But it’s been too late. When Sam arrived in front of the bar, there are already a few of people milling about around a slumped body. The Impala is parked not too far away. Sam rushes close and drops to his knees beside the battered and bleeding body of his brother.

“Oh God, Dean! No, no, no, please Dean, please stay with me.”

Sam reaches out to touch his brother’s pulse and finds it beating albeit slowly.

Did anybody call 911?” Sam asks the men who stand around them.

“Yeah, the bar man did few minutes ago,” answers one of them.

Sam never takes his eyes off his brother. Flashes of terrifying scenes assault his already fragile state of mind. They bring back memories of many previous images of Dean on death’s door. The worse image is when Dean went to hell four years ago. Sam refuses to experience that pain again. He is not sure if he can cope now. If Dean dies, he would surely take a leave out of Lucifer’s advice. He better ends his life than living without his brother.

The paramedic cannot come earlier in Sam’s opinion. He hovers above them like huge albatross breathing down their neck questioning about his brother’s condition every half a minute. Even when they shoved him back more time than he can count, he refuses to leave Dean’s side and no paramedic is big enough and strong enough to move him away. Can’t they understand? He can’t let Dean die, damn it!

It only takes a simple salt and burn for Sam to vanquish the vengeful spirit but it does not satisfy him. He wants to strangle it, beat it into a pulp and run it over and over with a semi for hurting Dean. Sam has to spend a week camping outside Dean’s ICU room because some stupid hospital regulation forbids him to stay in the room. They only let him in four hours in the morning and again four hours in the afternoon. It is irritating. Sam starts to really dislike this good for nothing town.

Friday morning of the next week, Sam guides Dean out of the hospital. ‘Trying’ is the better word because even not operating in full battery Dean still refuses to be held by Sam. He shrugs Sam’s hands each time he makes an attempt to help, muttering under his breath that he is not some weakling. Sam walks beside him with a pinched face worrying over his brother.

Half way across the parking lot, Dean stops. Sam naturally reaches out, touching Dean’s arm and inspecting his face for a sign of pain but Dean’s face just goes pale.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” asks Sam, frantic. “Is it your chest? Did it hurt? Or your back?”

When Dean does not respond and looking straight ahead of him instead, Sam follows his brother’s gaze to their car, the freshly _unpossessed_ beautiful black Impala, and frowns.

“What? It’s just the car.”

“She hates me Sam,” whispers Dean fearfully hiding himself half behind Sam’s ginormous body.

“She doesn’t hate you, Dean. It’s just possessed. I told you about the ghost, right?” said Sam rolling his eyes on his brother’s ridiculous statement. “I’ve torched the bones. It’s done. Your car’s not possessed anymore.”

“But she never hit me before when she’s possessed,” protested Dean vehemently although still not dare coming out of behind Sam. “Baby’s a lady with a character, you know. She would never hit me even though she’s possessed. She must hate me because I put her in the corner for the better part of the year.”

“Dean, you put her under a tarp for a whole year before at Lisa,” said Sam exasperatedly.

“Yeah, but I didn’t go hunting either,” said Dean. “She’s a hunter’s car, Sam. What would you feel if I lock you up and leave you behind, while I go hunting the Leviathan?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Exactly!”

Dean glares at him with pursed lips and no matter how hard Sam is glaring back he will not back down.

“Alright! Let’s say that …” Sam starts and Dean raises his eyebrows at him, “she did.” Sam rolls his eyes. “I am sure she isn’t now. I mean you love her and take good care of her for the better part of your life and make an unhealthy, erotically co-dependent relationship with her. It isn’t like she asked to be possessed, Dean. I’m sure she feels guilty for hitting you.”

Dean eyes his car doubtfully before looking at Sam asking, “you sure?”

Sam takes a deep breath feeling sanity has somehow leave him and says “I’m sure,” with a determined nod but Dean is still wary. “So, come on. We have to hit the road and reach the next town before dark. I’m not letting you sleep in the car.”

“’Cause she’ll do something to me while I sleep?” asked Dean with wide eyes at Sam.

Sam looks at his brother’s face, really looking and notices that Dean is serious. Sam understands that sometimes Dean can be quite unreasonable concerning his car but this is just ridiculous. He is beginning to think that maybe there is something wrong with Dean’s head and that the doctors missed it when they examined him.

“Dean, maybe we should check you up. They must’ve missed something.”

“What’re you talking about, Sam. I won’t go back in there.”

“Because you’re being unreasonable, Dean. So, if you won’t go back in the hospital. You better get in the car.”

“But… Saaaamm…”

Sam swears that Dean whines. He is still eyeing the car with a mix of distrust and fear. So, Sam loops his left arm around Dean’s back and holds him close so he cannot bolt. He also takes his brother’s right arm in his then guides him slowly to their car. Dean fights him all the way but Sam has him in a strong grip and Dean is not yet a hundred percent.

“Wait, wait, … Sam, Sam,…”

“Just relax Dean. It’s ok. Trust me.”

The short trip to the car feels like a year and when they finally stand in front of the car, Dean stops moving altogether. He somehow manages to glue his feet to the floor and refuses to move even an inch despite Sam’s insistent dragging.

“Dean, it’s ok. It won’t hurt you! It’s just a car, not a living object.”

“Shhhh…. Sam, she can hear you!” whispers Dean.

Sam raises his arms in exasperation.

“Dean listen,” starts Sam, “you can touch it.”

“What?”

Dean looks at him questioningly and when he does not seem to get it Sam impatiently grabs his brother’s right hand and touches it to the Impala’s hood. Dean freaks out at first but calms down when his palm touches the gleaming black paint.

“Oooh baby… I’m so sorry, please don’t mad at me. I know you must be lonely at the garage but did it to protect you. Please don’t hit me again, ok.”

Sam patiently waits his brother apologizing and cooing over his beloved car and watches Dean running his hands all over the Impala’s shining exterior with amusement. After almost ten minutes of schmoopy reunion, Sam opens the passenger door and drags Dean into the car. When he gets in and starts the engine he notices that Dean is sitting gingerly beside him with his hands continuously rubbing the dashboard and the leather seat and mumbling ‘baby’ in a reverent tone. Sam just shakes his head. Well, at least he is in and Sam just wants to put this po-dunk town in their rear-view mirror as soon as possible.


End file.
